nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
New Frontier
New Frontier ''is the fifth and current season of Nutty's Storytime, premiering on July 23, 2014. The season takes place 78 years after ''Ghost Genocide and focuses on the events during President Amy's administration of VMK. Main characters include President Amy, The Archduke, Simon, Grace, Nicholas, Deeba, and Blake. Due to the public's demand that Tomorrowland be used, it is to be a central part of the season. It is the first season since Adventureland to feature a cast of entirely new characters, though it is rumored some former cast might return. At the beginning of the season, producers hinted at a special celebration for the 100th episode, which may or may not have fallen in this season. By mid-August, producers confirmed that a special episode would indeed be released this season and serve as a midway point. A special three-part midway finale event began in mid-September. Production Conception Following the long hiatus during Ghost Genocide, it was unsure whether there would be a Season 5. Producers had no ideas in mind and could have gone either way. An outcry from the public allowed the show to continue. Producers "took small ideas and then combined them to make one big idea." Storytelling The stories are to be told by Rhys, as usual, in various rooms around VMK including, for the first time, Tomorrowland. Title Sequence The official title sequence was released for the fourth episode. It was unique and remodeled from previous intros. It was the first season to have a title sequence on hand at the start of the season. It was held off until the fourth episode so that the public would be familiar with all the main characters. Promotion For the first time, producers released a "next time on" video at the end of the preceding season. The video is to the right. Because the intro was new and exciting, producers kept the video promotion in the same theme as the previous ones to keep the intro as a surprise. Broadcast Crisis Immediately at the beginning of the season, from the first episode onwards, producers knew of the troubles with broadcasting episodes. The medium through which the episodes were narrated was unreliable and slow. It also resulted in a higher percentage of errors and confusion. Producers actively sought a solution, mostly to no avail. However, on August 23, 2014, producers announced a solution. A new software was downloaded into the mainframe, expediting the broadcast process. The episodes are expected to resume at a much more normal pace sometime during the last week of August. Plot TBR Cast Main *President Amy *The Archduke *Simon *Deeba *Nicholas *Grace *Blake *Cherry Recurring *Aaron *Elena *Marie Guest *Gallifreyan *Sasha *Lewis and Clark Hudson *Ren *Ordi Nary *Missy Forchun *Spencer Tate Cameo *Mets the Mailman Episodes 'A: '''Producers commisioned a three-part midway finale to celebrate the 100th Episode. Originally, only the 99th and 100th episodes were going to be part of the special. However, it was later decided to wrap up the two main story lines before proceeding with the 100th episode. "The Colors" leaves a cliffhanger on Deeba and Blake's storylines and "The Night to Remember" will detail Simon's exile. Reception The season has not yet finished airing, so no conclusions can be drawn. Trivia *Lewis and Clark Hudson were originally designed to be main characters this season, but when producers reviewed Season 2 and saw what a clusterfuck it was, they decided to just give the public closure about where they ended up (as Sasha's adopted sons). *Operation Blele and the odd circumstances of Grant's death were mentioned in such a way in "The Procession" that it was assumed that they would be central plot points. However, it was revealed at the end of the fifth episode that producers had only just remembered such development. *This is the second season to face the technical difficulties of broadcasting. The first time this issue occurred was midway through ''Ghost Genocide. ''That issue was resolved two months later. This issue was solved with a new broadcast system software. *This is the first season to be produced while this website was operational. Therefore, all that is associated with this season is the most illustrious on the site. *Producers regard this season as the beginning of a Golden Age. They credit this website, their fan, and ''Doctor Who for this inspiration. Category:Seasons